The Forgotten Realms: The Vision
by Aura24
Summary: Sequel to Home on the Hills. A few seasons later, Spyro and Cosmos sets out to find Ignitus, leaving Flame in charge of the others. Meanwhile, the Death Hound returns to seek revenge upon the dragons of the Artisan Temple...
1. Part 1

**The Forgotten Realms: The Vision**

**Part 1**

At the far side of Artisans, many miles away from the Artisan Temple, a Bulb Spider was gently eating fresh herbs from the plains, blinking at its surroundings. Suddenly, a squeal of distress filled the air from a distance as the Bulb Spider turned and quickly scurried to the other side of the hill to where the squealing was issuing from.

Another Bulb Spider, a baby, was frantically trying to drive away a Death Hound that came across the defenseless creature. It was the hound that attacked Spyro and the others on their first two days in the Artisan Temple and was now on the far side of the Artisan realm, advancing at a baby Bulb Spider to kill for food. He snarled when the baby Bulb Spider tried to defend itself by lashing its small, lethal fangs at the Hound.

Suddenly, the adult Bulb Spider came to its young's aid, dangerously baring and lashing its large fangs and legs at the Death Hound. The Death Hound quickly backed away as he tried to fend off both Bulb Spiders at the same time. Knowing that he can't take on two spiders at once, the Hound drew back and ran a few feet away from the Bulb Spiders until he was out of their reach as he stopped and turned his head, glaring at them. The Bulb Spiders were still shrieking and groaning aggressively at the carnivore's presence, making the Death Hound snarl at them with fustration.

"Lucky for you, I got other things to do." The Death Hound growled. He turned around and faced the hillside; his eyes glinting sinisterly. "I have places to go, old friend _dragons_ to visit..."


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

It was daybreak at the Artisan Temple, the young dragons were running amok outside to enjoy themselves. Flarea, the young phoenix who has settled in the Artisan Temple, is living to stay and built herself a nest full of coal to rest on top of one of the pillars inside. After Spyro had left with Cosmos to find Ignitus, Flame was left in charge in watching over his friends and the temple itself, keeping them in steady condition. However, today, the red dragon resting against the side of the Artisan Temple in the shade to avoid the sunrays. Flame was about to drift into a peaceful, quiet nap when Ember walked by and saw him.

"Flame, aren't you suppose to be with the others?" Ember asked. "We're eating now."

Flame lazily looked towards the pink dragon. "Ember, you're like someone's mom. I haven't rested well since that last attack." He responded, resting on his back as he let his wings droop. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to just lay in the sun without fear or worries?"

Ember sighed and murmured gently, "Spyro always keeps his cool about things, doesn't he?"

Inside the Artisan Temple, Ruby chased Ami through the halls and corridors while playing tag. They soon entered the Pool of Visions room and started running to the other side of the room; the little Artisan giggled when she saw Ruby gaining on her. As Ami glanced her eyes at the Pool of Visions, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and caused Ruby to bump into her before sprawling across the floor.

"Not fair, Ami." Ruby laughed, but she stopped when she saw Ami was lying on the ground, stuttering. The little Dream Weaver stepped up to Ami and asked, "What is it?"

Ami didn't reply, as Flame, Ember, Grayson, Halvor, and Coltrane quickly gathered around the blue Artisan to see what premontion she was seeing. As they did, Ami forsees a vision that races through her mind like the flow of a rushing river...

_Revenge is in his heart, the killer comes back...hate and revenge drives his attack..._

Ami then shook her head and regained her senses, gasping, shaking, and panting in fear and dread.

"Oh great, more trouble on the way..." Grayson groaned.

Flame asked, concerned, "What is it, Ami? Another vision?"

"That Death Hound we fought in the spring; he's coming for us." Ami answered, worriedly turning to Flame, "He's coming!"

00000

On a hill, distances away from the Artisan Temple, a red squrrel quickly hurried up to the safety of a tree to avoid the hungry snarls that were coming from the ground below. It looked down from the safety of a high branch and saw the Death Hound trying to climb up the tree after the squirrel, but slid back down instead. He stared up at the small animal for a moment before he turned around and uttered a snarl of aggravation as he walked away, angry for losing another meal. The Death Hound resumed walking through the rolling plains, descending down a small hill while making his way towards the Artisan Temple that laid on the other side of the horizon, beyond miles of hills and castles...


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

In midday, at the Artisan Temple, the dragons were preparing to defend themselves for the Death Hound as he travels through the hills to get to them. Flame stood before the young phoenix, Flarea, and told her everything about the hound.

"Death Hound, huh?" Flarea crowed gently, ruffling her fiery feathers, "Okay, Flarea look for him."

"Report back if you spot him." Flame ordered calmly.

Nodding, the young phoenix opened her fiery wings and backed away before she ran forward and took to the skies with a loud cry, flying to scout for the Death Hound.

Flame then turned to Rikki and said sternly, "And Rikki, it's your job to warn everyone in the Artisans."

The little Magic Crafter replied, "I'll tell them that the Death Hound's coming and that they should leave, de-activate their portals, or hide in their homes."

"Good." Flame responded, "If that hound thinks he can find a meal here, he's in for a surprise. Off you go." Nodding to Flame, Rikki obediently ran off to the open area of the Swamp, starting off by going into the left of the murky wetlands to warn its residents.

Coltrane, Halvor, and Bruce were busy burying the secret entrance to the temple's gardens. As Flame arrived to check on their progress, he urged them, "Come on, put your backs into it. I want this entrance sealed up by sunset."

"Ease off, Flame." Coltrane responded, panting a little as he and Bruce stopped working to look at Flame, "We're just about to fall in."

Flame said sternly, "I don't need to take any chances. I'm going to make this temple safe if you have to dig till you drop. Got it?" He then turned around and walked away, leaving Coltrane and Bruce to resume their work sealing the garden entrance.

"I'm tired..." Bruce sighed, feeling a little exhausted.

Coltrane muttered. "At least when Spyro's pushing us, he's friendly about it."

Inside the temple's gardens, Grayson, Ami, and Ember were digging a large pit for the Death Hound when he enters the room to find them. The three dragons were beginning to tire from their hard work, and Grayson collapse on the ground to rest.

Flame entered the garden and noticed Grayson had just laid down to rest, but he glared at the sight. "Get back to work, you lazy legs, or I'll put you out for hound bait!" He snarled furiously.

"You don't need to be mean, Flame." Ember said defensively. She felt exhausted also. "Grayson's working as hard as he-"

"I don't need a debate." Flame snarled, glaring at her, along with Ami and Grayson. "I'm in charge, and what I say goes. Now do it." The red dragon turned around and ran out of the garden, leaving Grayson, Ami, and Ember to sadly resume digging the pit.

Grayson slumped on the edge of the pit to rest. "The sooner Spyro and Cosmos comes back, the happier I'll be..." He complained. The young Peace Keeper turned to Ami, shooting a glare at her, "You and your blasted visions! I bet if you didn't have 'em, we wouldn't have all this trouble!"

Ember responded defensively. "Hey, it's not Ami's fault!"

"You're a curse in this temple, Ami!" Grayson growled angrily as he jumped to Ami, accusing her, "That's what you are!!"

Ami gasped with shock at the insult, stunned, and slowly lowered her head with hurt...

00000

Miles away from the Artisan Temple, the Death Hound was halfway towards his destination amongst the rolling hills and castles, baring his teeth as walked through the plains. Suddenly, an ear-shattering cry pierced the air and the Death Hound looked up above him, eyeing an aerial creaure circling above him in the sky.

"Nobody wants you on the Artisan Temple!" Flarea angrily cawed out. She dove at the Death Hound missing him before she flew to the air again, though the hound had ducked down just in time to avoid Flarea's talons before he looked to Flarea.

The Death Hound looked up to his aerial attacker with a glare. "Dragons locked me underground." He growled, as the he faced another direction. "They think I won't come back. _Stupid lizards_..." The last two words he muttered were tinged intently with hate and revenge, just as Ami predicted in her vision.

Saying nothing else, the Death Hound continued on his way to the Artisan Temple, running across the plains to get to his destination. Flarea swooped down from the sky at the Death Hound again, diving at him before shooting back into the air. The Death Hound had stopped to look up at the phoenix before resuming to bolt through the plains. Flarea uttered out a final screech before she flew on back to the Dragon Temple to alert her dragon companions...


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

In the fields near the Artisan Temple, Bruce and Coltrane had just finished filling in a secret entrance to the temple's gardens and were now slumped on the grass, exhausted from their hard work. Flame tested the closed-in entrance and noticed that the Death Hound would never try and dig his way through. "Hm. Good job, guys. Now go into the temple and help Ember with the traps." He ordered calmly.

Coltrane laid on his back to let his paws rest. "I can't feel me paws." He moaned.

"You'll feel mine if you don't hop to it!!" Flame threatened, snarling at Coltrane, as the Magic Crafter immediately jumped to his feet and hurried to the temple along with Bruce, not wanting to see the red dragon's wrath.

Rikki appeared from the fields and stopped in front of Flame, panting, "I warned everyone about the Death Hound: the dragonflies and also the fairies."

"Good job, Rikki." Flame responded with a smile. "Go and help the others." The little Magic Crafter slowly walked toward the Artisan Temple to let her legs rest against the grass before she watched Flame run to the temple. The red dragon hurried over to temple's entrance and saw Ember and Grayson, who were waiting for the young, red dragon to come to them after finishing their job. "You've done with the traps?" He asked them.

Grayson replied. "Traps, barriers, and pits. You should get a few tips from Spyro, unpleasant leadership made easy."

"I'm trying to keep everyone _alive_, Grayson," Flame reasoned calmly. "not win a popularity contest."

"No fears then." Grayson grumbled, turning his head away slightly.

"Where's Ami?" Flame asked, looking around.

Ember replied with a brief shrug. "She wanted to be alone for a while and went to the Swamp. I guess she's not back yet."

"Right...Better go find her." Flame responded, looking to the hills. "Don't want anyone wandering off, not with that Death Hound on his way. You two help the others or I'll find _something_ for you..." The red dragon then hurried off into the hills to find Ami.

Grayson, once Flame was out of earshot, muttered to Ember, "I'll be glad when that Death Hound turns up, it'll give _him_ something to do." He and Ember obediently walked back into the Artisan Temple to help the others prepare...

000000

The sun slowly reached the horizon of the hills as night draws near, the sky turned orange and red along with the evening. Several miles from the Dragon Temple, Flame was searching far and wide for Ami through the rolling hills as fast as he can. As he wander around the swampy landscape, Flame's gaze fell upon an old rock formation and a familiar, small dragon laying down inside a triangular shaped opening, wallowing. He saw Ami and hurriedly approached the blue Artisan, stopping beside her.

"Ami, what are you doing out here?" Flame asked, "That hound's coming and we have to be ready."

Ami replied sadly, "And it's my fault, he's coming. Grayson was right, Flame."

"Huh? What's he right about?" Flame asked, as he felt concerned.

Ami responded with self-loathing and sadness, "My visions...What if I'm not seeing the future? What if my visions make things happen??"

"Don't be silly, come out of there." Flame said.

Ami continued remorsefully, "What if I'm not seeing the future?? And Spyro nearly died because of me?? And you, nearly killed by the Dreadwing?"

"None of that was your fault..." Flame tried to reassure the blue Artisan.

Ami choked with tears, "Grayson was right! I'm cursed! I have to stay away." She turned away from Flame, as she heard the distant cries of Flarea piercing the air, "I won't hurt anyone as long as I'm out here alone."

"Flame, I saw Death Hound!" Flarea crowed, flapping her fiery wings while hovering in the air above Flame, "He close and he looked plenty mean, yeah!"

Flame turned back to Ami and said tp her with a urgent hint in his voice, "Come on, Ami, there's not much time."

"You better get going, they need you." Ami muttered sadly, refusing to move from her spot.

Flame stared at Ami, but when he felt Flarea landing beside him, the red dragon turned to the young phoenix and ordered, "Stay with her. I'll be back when I can." He raced off back towards the Dragon Temple. Flarea watched Flame and then looked back to Ami, seeing the blue Artisan looking to the young phoenix with sadness.

Flarea smiled warmly. "I not leave you, Ami..." The young phoenix remained by Ami's side, not leaving her until Flame returns...

00000

Back at the Artisan Temple, night time had already arrived. Grayson and Coltrane were standing by the entrance, waiting for Flame to arrive back safely with Ami. They eventually spotted Flame approaching them from the hills, however, they noticed that the red dragon was alone.

Coltrane asked. "You didn't find Ami?"

"I did." Flame replied. He turned to Grayson and growled to him furiously. "And you and I are going to have a serious _talk_ when this is over, Grayson."He was enraged about the young Peace Keeper for getting angry at Ami and causing her to stay out in the hills.

Grayson was confused, unaware of the situation he had caused. "What did I do now?" He asked.

"Get inside." Flame answered, before he looked to the others. "Everyone in position! We won't have a second chance if the Death Hound gets past our defenses!"

Nodding, the young dragons turned and headed for the door of the temple as it opened automatically for them to enter. Once the dragons were inside, the door closed behind them..


	5. Part 5

**Part 4**

As time flew by, night had settled at the Artisan Temple with shadows deepening onto the area. The crickets were singing peacefully and the moon was shining softly down on the Artisan Temple to provide little light for comfort. A ferocious snarl suddenly erupted softly as the shadowed head of a familiar beast appeared in front of the temple where the dragons were presumably resting in. Snarling softly, the Death Hound emerged from the cover of the tall grass that surrounded the temple and sniffed the air, instantly detecting the fresh scent of his prey still lingering around.

"It's time to feed, little dragons." The Death Hound muttered sinisterly. "_It's time..._" His jagged lips had formed into a evil toothy grin along with his yellow eyes that gleamed brightly in the darkness. The Death Hound quietly then advanced towards the temple's entrance to start his sneak attack...

Inside, the Death Hound quietly made his way through the corridors of the temple. He bared an evil toothy grin at the thought of killing some of the dragons to satisfy his craving stomach and taking out some of his vengeance as he continued lurking through the Artisan Temple. As the Death Hound entered the gardens, he took a few steps forward unaware of the pit that laid inches before him. He then uttered a yelp of shock when his left paw stepped in the large pit, tilting him off-balance and causing him to fall into the pit, landing at the very bottom with a loud, soft crash.

Hearing their cue, Flame and Grayson emerged out of the bushes growing in the gardens and stopped in front of the pit. They turned away and started pushing loose dirt from the ground down upon the Death Hound inside the pit with their back feet.

The Death Hound growled as he struggled against the pounding heavy dirt that was falling upon him by the dragons, weighing him down and nearly suffocating him. When the dirt settled, the Hound hopped back to his feet and started climbing up the pit with a snarl of fury.

"Back!" Flame exclaimed. He and Grayson quickly stepped away from the pit, keeping a safe distance from the Death Hound as he climbed out of the pit and instantly charged at the two dragons with a furious snarl.

Flame and Grayson quickly turned tail and ran through gardens; the Death Hound trailing after them. As they entered the grassy section of the garden, Flame and Grayson jumped down from a short ledge and over a pair of thorn bushes that was set up by the other dragons.

The Death Hound noticed the ledge as he ran and quickly tried to stop himself from falling over it by skidding to a halt. Unfortunately, he did it too late and the Hound landed right on top of the sharp thorns of the thorn bushes. Widening his eyes, the Death Hound felt the spiky thorns pierce into his chest and stomach as he instantly yelped loudly in pain, jumping upwards off the thorn bushes and sitting on his haunches, staggering, as he roared and bellowed in agony.

As the Hound recovers from the thorns, Flame, Coltrane, Grayson, Halvor, and Bruce were already standing in front of the carnivore, growling threatenly with fiery smoke trailing out of their nostrils as a sign that they were ready to blow out flames. The Death Hound stood back down on all fours and noticed the incoming threat of the dragons. Knowing he was outnumbered, he started backing away slowly from his prey...

Almost instantly, roars and growls of fury erupted violently from within the Artisan Temple, and the Death Hound came bolting out of the temple's entrance as it opened apart for him to let him escape. He was looking back to the dragons chasing him, scowling to himself at his failed attempt to secretly kill at least some of the dragons for his revenge. The Hound then turned his head back towards the hills to continue running.

"Go find easier prey, _dog breath_, there's none here!" Flame snarled. He and Grayson both stood at the temple's entrance after trailing the Death Hound and glared at the fleeing carnivore to make sure he's gone.

The Death Hound bounded slowly away from the temple, but he stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at Flame and Grayson. "I wait out here till you come." He growled to Flame and Grayson, his tail wagged slightly once, "Sooner or later, you'll come." The Hound then turned away from the two dragons and started walking away towards the hills.

"Wait all you want." Flame growled back. "We're plenty of food; we won't be out for a long time."

Grayson added. "And you won't find any prey around here. Everyone's cleared out till you're gone."

"Stay here and you starve, you butt-sniffer!" Flame responded. As he and Grayson looked on, the Death Hound slowly disappeared into the rolling hills to find some other prey to find and where he will wait for the dragons to venture into the area for their own purposes...


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

A few hours later, midnight slowly passed. The Death Hound was sniffing at the sealed entrance to the Artisan Temple's gardens that Coltrane and Bruce buried to prevent the Hound from getting in. He turned and looked around, searching far and wide at the landscape for any signs of prey. However, he couldn't find any living creature ever since he fled the Artisan Temple. Not knowing that Rikki warned the residents about the Hound's return, the carnivore was becoming a little desperate for something to eat.

"No food...nowhere." The Death Hound growled, looking to the hills surrounding him, "Must be some...somewhere." He then started moving on to the other part of the hills, hoping to find live animals to prey upon. As the hound walked walked up a small hill to get a better look at his surroundings, he uttered a shocked snarl when he spotted the rock shelter where Ami was resting in a few feet before him and caught a whiff of her scent.

"Mmm...smell dragon!" The Death Hound muttered eagerly. With an anticipating snarl, the Hound leapt forth and began making his way to the rock shelter, eagerly itching for the flesh of a dragon.

Inside a trianguler-shaped opening, Ami cautiously peeked out of her shelter, but quickly drew back when she heard something approaching. The Death Hound emerged out from behind the rock shelter and looked around the rocks to see Flarea resting in front of the shelter, staying close to Ami. Seeing this as an opportunity to feast, the Death Hound began to approach the young phoenix as quietly as he can. Fortunately, Flarea perked up from her sleep and saw the Hound. With a startled gasp, she quickly took flight into the air as the Death Hound leapt forth, narrowly seizing the young phoenix.

The Death Hound looked up at the phoenix, hearing her screeching angrily in the air before she flew off. He turned back to the rock formation and saw Ami inside the opening, then began making his way toward her with a wicked grin. As he approached the shelter, the Hound lifted his left paw and reached into the hole for Ami.

Ami gasped when the Death Hound tried to reach for her. When the hound's paw drew closer to her, the blue Artisan desperately tried to kick his paw away. After feeling a small kick against his paw, the Death Hound pulled his paw back out and placed it back on the ground to support his weight. He looked into the hole Ami was in, his yellow eyes gleamed.

"Come out, little dragon, no more waiting." The Death Hound said, sneering evilly at the sight of Ami trembling in fear inside the rocks, "I hungry tonight." He closed his eyes and sniffed the air before licking his chomps with hungry anticipation as he looked back at Ami...

000000

Back at the Artisan Temple, Flarea was screeching wildly in alarm while hovering over the temple to call her dragon companions. Almost instantly, Flame, Grayson, Bruce, Coltrane, and Halvor all raced out of the temple to see what the commotion was about before they all noticed Flarea high in the night air.

Flarea screeched out urgently, "Ami in trouble! Death Hound found her!"

"What?!" Flame gasped as he widened his eyes with dread and shock before he turned to his companions, "Come on, guys!" With that, the five dragons quickly took off into the hills, racing as fast as they could to reach Ami before it's too late...

000000

Back outside in the hills, the Death Hound was halfway inside the rock shelter with his back legs and tail outside of the opening created by the rocks. Inside the rocks, Ami gasped with dread as the Death Hound raised his claws and quickly backed further into the shelter as she was nearly swiped by the Hound's claws.

"Won't feel a thing, dragon." The Death Hound reassured with a wicked toothy grin, lifting his paw as he almost reached for the blue Artisan.

"And neither will you till we get done!" A familiar voice shouted outside of the shelter opening. Startled, the Death Hound lowered his paw from Ami and looked over his shoulder to see who said the remark outside the rock shelter.

The Death Hound backed his way out of the rocky shelter from Ami until his body was completely outside the rocks before he looked up to where the voice came from. As the Death Hound looked up, Flame, Bruce, Halvor, Grayson, and Coltrane stood atop the rock shelter and they ran to the edge of it. With a a quick jump, Flame uttered a savage war cry as he and the other dragons leapt off the rocks and jumped onto the Death Hound, followed by a blast of hot searing flames...


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

The following morning, the birds were chirping peacefully as the sun had risen up into the horizon above the Dragon Temple. Near the entrance of the temple, Grayson was outside trying to fill in a pit the other dragons dug up as a trip for the Death Hound. The young Peace Keeper was growling and moaning under his breath, "Dig a pit, then go back and fill it in again..."

Grayson turned around, and to his surpise, he saw Spyro and Cosmos approaching him with Ignitus from the skies, "Welcome back! I missed you, Spyro, and I mean that sincerely."

"What's been going on?" Spyro asked, looking around.

"Bit a bother with the Death Hound, but we sorted him out." Grayson replied, then his voice was replaced with a hint of regret and remorse, "But Ami's in a bad state, and it's my fault..."

The young Peace Keeper then lead Spyro to where Flame and the others are with Cynder, leaving Cosmos and Ignitus to stand at the temple entrance.

Cosmos turned to Ignitus and smiled, "Things tend to happen around here, Ignitus, but you'll get use to it in time."

Ignitus solemnly nodded, as he faced the landscape of Artisans, "Yes, it _will_ take some time. This may not be the Dragon Temple, but this place...this place is so much like home.."

Ember walked out of the Artisan Temple and smiled to Cosmos, "Welcome back, Cosmos. Hello again, Ignitus. It's been a while."

Ignitus solemnly nodded, as he faced the landscape of Artisans, "Yes, it _will_ take some time. This may not be the Dragon Temple, but this place...this place is so much like home.."

Ember walked out of the Artisan Temple and smiled to Cosmos, "Welcome back, Cosmos. Hello again, Ignitus. It's been a while."

"Take these eggs to the nursery, Ember." Cosmos said sternly, passing the dragon eggs to Ember as the pink dragon nodded and carefully walked back inside the Artisan Temple with the eggs. The Magic Crafter elder turned back to Ignitus, but saw the old Fire Guardian still wallowing about the attack on the Dragon Temple; Cosmos looked at him with slight remorse as he closed his eyes.

000000

Several miles away, Flame, along with Coltrane, Halvor, and Bruce were standing by the rock shelter Ami took refuge in, trying to persuade the little Artisan to come back to the Dragon Temple to live with them again. After having ultimately killed the Death Hound, the male dragons stood by Ami through the whole night, not leaving her side.

"I told you." Ami muttered sadly to her friends, still feeling responsible of the bad things that had happened, "I can't live at the Artisan Temple anymore. Please, go away."

Flame retorted, "Don't think so."

"Morning, everyone." Spyro's voice greeted, as the purple dragon and Grayson approached their companions.

Flame turned to the purple dragon and greeted back. "Morning, Spyro."

"Grayson told me what happened..." Spyro spoke, stopping beside Flame. He looked to Ami. "Listen, Ami, it's not your fault you caused of all of this. You _are_ seeing the future."

Ami lowered her head slightly. "You can't know that. Grayson was right." She replied sadly.

Spyro turned to Grayson with a glare and stated, "Some of us blame the messenger when they don't like the message, that's all he meant." The purple dragon turned back to Ami while Grayson lowered his head with slight remorse about what he said earlier about Ami.

"I don't think so..." Ami muttered, lowering her head to the ground.

"Look, just the other day you had a vision of a presence in Stone Hollow." The purple dragon continued.

Ami responded, lowering her head to the ground, "I reckon you find it abandoned."

"And you were right, but there _was_ a presence, Ami. Your visions didn't cause anything."

Perking up, Ami repeated, "There was a presence??"

"And we have someone special back at the Temple who can tell you about it." Spyro finished.

Ami stepped out from the rock formation and said with growing hope, "So my visions doesn't cause things to happen. I _am_ seeing the truth."

"That's what I've been trying to say all night." Flame spoke out, as the other male dragons nodded to Ami in agreement.

Ami answered, "But not the way Spyro said it."

Flame rolled his eyes and sighed, "No, of course not."

"Now let's hear about the Death Hound." Spyro inquired, as he looked to the others around him, "And I've got stories to tell about our journey to Dark Hollow."

With that said, the young dragons started chattering to Spyro about the Death Hound's return and everything that has happened while he was away, laughing and cheering as they slowly made their way back to the Dragon Temple to see Ignitus and Cosmos...


End file.
